


awake

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Married Life, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, idk what this is, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Why are you still awake?” Piper’s soft voice, made Leo smile despite his frustration, and he shifted in his seat so that she’d be able to sit on his lap.“Got to figure out what to do with this truck Pipes. Why are you awake? Is little peanut in there bugging you?”- or i wrote some domestic af fluff for liper months ago.





	awake

Leo squinted at the phone screen, his shaggy brown curls falling into his eyes.

He groaned, as another notification came up, a message from his boss Marcus, telling him that he would have to switch shifts with someone since it was Halloween.

He’d been up, since four AM, trying to figure out a solution for the issue with this truck, and he had little progress. He was about to slam his head into his desk, when he felt arms wrapping around the back of his neck, and Piper’s soft lips kissing his cheek.

“Why are you still awake?” Piper’s soft voice, made Leo smile despite his frustration, and he shifted in his seat so that she’d be able to sit on his lap.

“Got to figure out what to do with this truck Pipes. Why are you awake? Is little peanut in there bugging you?”

He smiled as he placed a gentle hand over her growing baby bump, chuckling as their baby kicked in response. Piper winced slightly at the movement before responding to him.

“No, I could practically hear you thinking down here. C'mon babe, let’s go back to bed. I’m tired.”

Leo looked at her, at the tiny pimple on her chin, the smudged eyeliner underneath her deep brown eyes, and he sighed.

“Alright. Only because you want me to.”

Piper smiled widely, kissing his forehead, and standing up, cradling her baby bump with one hand, the other outstretched towards Leo. Leo smiled back, wrapping an arm around her waist, gently guiding her out of his office and towards their bedroom.


End file.
